<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HIPS by babybirdoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727232">HIPS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdoo/pseuds/babybirdoo'>babybirdoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Junchan as a couple [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bartender Yuchan | Chan, Bartenders, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kang Yuchan | Chan, Bottom Park Junhee | Jun, Clubbing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hips, Junhee is also whipped, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Switching, Top Kang Yuchan | Chan, Top Park Junhee | Jun, Yuchan is whipped, they miss each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdoo/pseuds/babybirdoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in a while, Yuchan gazed at Junhee from the bar, watching him swing his body with the music — one of his hands raised above his head and the another one with the fingers wrapped around a glass. Kang couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend, mainly off those hips.</p><p>Look, Junhee was such a vision to anyone — all those hungry gazes at him proving it. And the eldest passed a whole freaking month away, Chan couldn't avoid all those thoughts filling up his mind as he worked, making and serving drinks — his eyes always wandering back to his boyfriend.</p><p>How would it feel have those hips moving against him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Junchan as a couple [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HIPS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, guys!!!<br/>First of all, I want to say that's my first oneshot which content smut.<br/>I wrote this 'cause I wanted to train for another story that I writing, that will have sex scenes and since I never wrote it before, I decided to do that first.<br/>So, I hope you like it!</p><p>A last warning: English isn't my first language, so it might have a lot of mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Junhee arrived home, Yuchan was passed asleep in their bedroom. And he knew better than waking him up, so he got satisfied in slowly undoing his baggage and put everything back its place — knowing exactly how sensitive the youngest would become if, happens to him, wake up in a messy bedroom.</p><p>After he put everything in the right places, he went to the bathroom. Undressing, he left his clothes in the laundry basket and then opened the faucet to fill up the bathtub as he went to the shower. He wanted to take a really good shower; the bathtub would be just to relax in the hot water.</p><p>And maybe, who knows, at that stage, Yuchan would be already awake and would join him.</p><p>He sighed with that thought. He <em>misses</em> the younger so much that he couldn't put it in words.</p><p>His mind was still on his boyfriend even when he traded from the shower to the bathtub, leaning back on the cold porcelain as he closed his eyes and sank down in the hot water.</p><p>He grumbled in displeasure. His thoughts won't be letting him relax as he craved since he boarded the plane back to Seoul — instead, they made him tenser as he remembered the feeling of<em> those</em> hands traveling through all his skin.</p><p>Would he look too needy if he goes back to that bedroom, wakes up Yuchan, and asks him to do whatever he wanted with his body?</p><p>Yeah, maybe.</p><p>All these thoughts dispersed at the moment Yuchan stepped into the bathroom. Junhee straightened in the bathtub, about to call the youngest when he noticed he didn't saw him there.</p><p>So, he propped his arms against the bathtub edge and watched him. His eyes barely open, slowly moving around to grab his toothbrush and the toothpaste — wearing nothing more than a boxer and a big t-shirt.</p><p>His eyes wandered his body, head to toe — long legs in display, and one of his shoulders bared because of the large t-shirt. Satisfaction was what filled him up when Junhee noticed that it was his large t-shirt — one of the several that he was used to wearing to sleep.</p><p>It was a hundred times more satisfactory because of the fact that Yuchan just hated to wear any kind of cloth to sleep. And the fact that he was using one of his t-shirts, affected him in a way that he never imagined before.</p><p>The elder needed to press his lips to avoid laugh when Yuchan left the bathroom, still not seeing him just over there. He sighed and went back to sink down in the water — sooner or later he would have to notice him there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuchan rubbed his eyes, trying not to be so bleary. He staggered through the apartment to the kitchen, where he turned on the coffee maker immediately — needing a caffeine dose so desperately, to keep himself awake.</p><p>When the coffee was done, he filled a mug up to the edge — straying away from the kitchen as he sipped his coffee. Then he froze in the middle of the apartment, between the kitchen and the living room, at the moment his eyes went to the coat rack right next to the entrance door and he saw the leather jacket next to his hoodie.</p><p>
  <em>Junhee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When did he arrive? Was he going to arrive today?</em>
</p><p>His mind ran with him as he headed back to the kitchen and approached the calendar on the refrigerator door — then he saw that his boyfriend's arrival was checked for that same day.</p><p>“Hyung?”, he called, immediately giving up on his coffee and starting to looking for Junhee.</p><p>He went directly to the bedroom, then noticing all the things that were back in their places — Junhee's belongings. He turned around to the bathroom, stopping at his place when he found the eldest there — leaning against the doorjamb.</p><p>He swallowed hard when his eyes wandered the eldest's body, his hands closing fists on his sides as he saw him in nothing more than a white towel around the waist. Park laughed and pulled back his wet hair.</p><p>“Were you that sleepy to not see me?”, he asked, starting to walk towards him.</p><p>“Where were you?”, Yuchan murmured, his eyes fixed on his boyfriend.</p><p>“In the bathtub,” Jun replied, standing in front of him and throwing his arms around his shoulders. The youngest grumbled, how he hadn't noticed <em>that</em>?</p><p>His hands were immediately on the bare waist of the eldest, pulling him closer. Junhee sighed, letting himself disappear in the youngest's arms.</p><p>They stayed there, standing for a while — just enjoying the pressure of each other’s arms around them.</p><p>“I missed you,” Yuchan whispered against Junhee's neck, his lips brushing the sensitive skin. His hand pulled him closer, possessively wandering his back.</p><p>“I missed you too,” he answered in the same tone, deepening his fingers through Yuchan's messy hair. Slightly turning his face, he brushed his nose at his neck, breathing in the perfume he missed so much. “You know,” he whispered, starting to leave a kiss’ trail on the youngest's neck, “I was thinking of passing the rest of the night together. Put some music and dance as we drink something. Watch a movie, who knows. And,” he lowered his voice, lifting his lips to the sensitive spot right below the taller's ear, “something more.” Yuchan growled against his neck, at the moment he caught his lobe between his teeth.</p><p>Junhee knew each one of his weaknesses, as a map, he learned by heart. His ear was where he was especially sensitive, a spot where if the eldest put enough attention... He would lose all the damn focus. It was like this that Park was used to getting anything he wanted because he knew exactly where to touch to make him submit.</p><p>“How does it sound?”, he asked in a whisper, before pulling his lobe inside his mouth once again.</p><p>“It sounds good,” he murmured, standing back from the eldest to be able to look at him, “It sounds pretty good.” He chewed on his bottom lip as he watched his boyfriend.</p><p>“But?”, he inquired, when he noticed the allusion to add something.</p><p>Yuchan sighed and leaned down, pressing his forehead against the elder's, pulling him closer by the hips. Junhee waited for an answer, but instead, the youngest took his lips in a kiss.</p><p>It didn't last long, being just something that the two of them were craving to do, even if it was just for a moment. Yuchan was the first one to stray away, whispering against his lips:</p><p>“But I need to work,” Junhee grumbled hearing that.</p><p>“Can't you skip?” Yuchan laughed and shook his head, leaning down to take his lips on his' again. This time, lingering more as he let his lips slide against the elder's. But, still, nothing more than a caress.</p><p>“Today it's one of those days that any employee who dares to skip work will be fired,” he explained, getting closer and then hugging him again, this time his arms tighter around his body. “And I can't afford to get fired”.</p><p>“Okay.” Junhee wrapped his arms around the youngest, propping his chin on his shoulder and cuddling up closer against his body.</p><p>“But I promise you that on your birthday we're going to do anything you want and more. I made sure that I'll be home that day and the next one, so we can go on a trip,” Junhee's body immediately got tense after his words and he couldn't help but notice it, “What's wrong?”.</p><p>“About that...”, he sighed. Yuchan blinked in confusion and then strayed away, grabbing him by his shoulder in favor to have a better vision for him.</p><p>“What do you mean with 'about that'?”. Junhee looked away, chewing on his bottom lip.</p><p>“I won't be here,” he murmured, looking back at Yuchan. His chest ached immediately when he saw the youngest's eyes, “My parents want me to spend the day with them, they're going to take me wherever they think it's suitable”.</p><p>Kang let go of his shoulders, his own falling with the news he's had just received.</p><p>“But, hyung...”, he whined, “I-”, then he sighed, putting his hands on his face and rubbing it in frustration.</p><p>“I know,” stretching out his arms he grabbed his wrist to be able to look at him, “I'm sorry, but I'm in a blind with them, I couldn't say no.” The youngest nodded, sadly.</p><p>“Alright”, his voice was barely heard. The elder's heart ached.</p><p>“You know, they-”.</p><p>“They don't know about us,” Yuchan interrupted him, “and if suddenly you tell them that you prefer to spend your birthday with me, they going to get furious thinking that a roommate is more important than them. And, mainly, if they figure out about us, they gonna freak out”.</p><p>That was it, for his parents, he was nothing more than a roommate. They never cared enough to visit them and figure out that the apartment's second bedroom even wasn't Yuchan's, that his belongings were in the main bedroom. That they shared a bed because that wasn't Junhee's bedroom anymore, it was <em>theirs</em>; Because they were together for almost three years now.</p><p>“I'm sorry,” Junhee murmured, his eyes on the floor. Yuchan blinked, cleaning his mind off all those sad thoughts that were getting the better of him.</p><p>“Isn't your fault”, shrugging his shoulders, he carefully watched his boyfriend.</p><p>Sighing, he grabbed him by the hand and pulled him closer. His right hand raising up to cover the side of his face. Junhee sighed and leaned in the touch. The youngest got closer, pressing their foreheads together and letting a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.</p><p>“Jun,” he called. Immediately, the eldest felt shiver run through his body. It was rare, the times that Yuchan would call him like that, without the honorifics and it always had the same effect on him, “Look at me,” he did and Yuchan smiled, “Let's do it like this: you get yourself ready and come with me to the club, I can get a place for you at the VIP's floor and you can dance and drink all you want the whole night”.</p><p>“Are you goin’ to dance with me?”.</p><p>“No,” he denied with a little grin, “But I'll be watching,” their gazes fixed at each other's, “What do you say?”.</p><p>It wasn't exactly what he had planned. Having Yuchan watching him dancing isn't dancing <em>with</em> Yuchan. But it was already something.</p><p>Junhee nodded.</p><p>“Sure”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung? Is the motorbike here?”, Junhee heard the youngest's voice, calling him out of the bedroom.</p><p>“Yes!”, he answered, distancing himself a little from the mirror, “I asked Donghun hyung to bring it when I landed”.</p><p>“Where're the keys?”.</p><p>“At the same place as always!”, then Yuchan hummed something back just to show that he heard.</p><p>Junhee smiled slightly and went back to lean over to the mirror, finishing the last details of his makeup — it was rare the times he would use full makeup since most of the times he would prefer a bare face.</p><p>When he finished, he strayed away from the dressing table and took a peek at himself on the mirrors in the big closet's doors. He was wearing black ripped jeans, that fit every inch of his legs perfectly. The red button-up shirt was made of a semitransparent and sparkly fabric — he just buttoned three buttons in the middle, letting his chest exposed, and depending on how he moved, a part of his belly would appear slightly.</p><p>Also, he wasn't wearing a lot of accessories, always preferring to use the least possible — so he was showing just a little pair of silver hoops, a thin bracelet on his wrist (that he won from Yuchan some months ago), and four rings adorning his fingers, three in the left hand and one in the right index finger.</p><p>He showed a satisfied smile to himself in the mirror.</p><p>“Let's go?”, he inquired as he left the bedroom, holding his boots in his hands.</p><p>He stopped as he saw Yuchan — deadly gorgeous for his good. Basically, he was all in black. Shorts jeans, sleeveless shirt, and a loose leather jacket — even the twin hoops on his right ear and his bracelet were black. Except for the other earring with a chain linking two hoops: one on his lobe and the another one at the top of his ear, the long necklace, the rings adorning his fingers, and a chain at his side, attached to his shorts — all silver.</p><p>When he put himself together, Junhee noticed that Yuchan looked at him in the same way. Great, at least he was able to cause the same effect on him.</p><p>“So?”, he stretches out his arms as he approached, shaking his fingers in an invitation. Yuchan beamed and took his hand, interlacing their fingers.</p><p>“Let's go”.</p><p>Together, they went to the underground parking lot. Yuchan was the first one to climb on the motorbike, putting the helmet and handing another one to Junhee — that immediately took a place behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Then, the youngest speed up through Seoul’s crowded streets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yuchan-ah! Why there are two jackets on your hanger?”.</p><p>The boy stopped what he was doing when he heard the voice of his workmate — the only bartender who could keep up with him on busy nights like that. When he looked at him, he found Jungkook pulling his long hair back and tying it up.</p><p>“Take a look at the dance floor,” he murmured, pointing with his chin to the dance floor.</p><p>From their spot, they could see every corner of the club thanks to the double-height ceiling. The establishment was planned in a way that the same bar would provide drinks to both levels: the VIP floor and the common floor. The bar took place at two walls of the club, the counter making the shape of a massive ‘L’ — positioned between both levels, a bit above where the dancefloor and the common area were placed; a bit below and opposite the V.I.P. floor.</p><p>Because of that order, the work was always frenetic, hands never stopping moving while they prepared drink after drink — also, that was the reason why the club just hires nimble bartenders. They needed that they were fast with their hands and eyes since they would be placed at the spot with the best view of the club — and with any sign of a problem, they would be the first ones to see and warn the security guards.</p><p>Jeon followed Yuchan’s words, his eyes finding quickly the reason for the two jackets — what wasn’t hard. Junhee was dancing in the middle of the dancefloor as if the damn club lights made him shine — attracting gazes from every direction.</p><p>“Ah…”, Jungkook said in understanding, starting to work immediately, “I thought he was on a business trip”.</p><p>“He arrived today, in the evening”.</p><p>“And he’s here?”, exclaimed, “That doesn’t seem like the Park Junhee I know.” Yuchan laughed, knowing exactly what he was talking about.</p><p>“He wanted to dance,” he shrugged, “At home, with me. But~ I had to work and I asked him to come with me.” Jungkook laughed in a low tone, immediately putting on the counter four glasses filled up with alcohol. His eyes going back to his friend's boyfriend.</p><p>“Don’t you get jealous?”, he asked suddenly, and when Yuchan looked at him with confusion, he pointed at the dancefloor.</p><p>There, Junhee was gently turning down a girl, just to someone else get closer right after — and that, for sure, without counting all the glances at him and the way he <em>was moving.</em></p><p>Yuchan sighed.</p><p>“I can’t do something about it,” he mumbled, faking a smile to the client who he was giving the cocktail he’s had just made, “But, yeah,” he completed as he could feel Jungkook’s eyes on his skin, almost begging for a <em>decent</em> answer.</p><p>Both of them remained in silence, busying themselves with the work — so used to that, that the way they moved behind the counter looked almost like a choreographed dance. The two of them got distracted that way, concentrating on the work. But, for him, that was not the only distraction.</p><p>Once in a while, Yuchan gazed at Junhee from the bar, watching him swing his body with the music — one of his hands raised above his head and the other one with the fingers wrapped around a glass. Kang couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend, mainly off those <em>hips</em>.</p><p>Look, Junhee was such a vision to anyone — all those hungry gazes at him proving it. And the eldest passed a whole freaking month away, Chan couldn't avoid all those thoughts filling up his mind as he worked, making and serving drinks — his eyes always wandering back to his boyfriend.</p><p>How would it feel having those hips moving against him?</p><p>Daydream about the scene even made him stopped to pay attention to Junhee, his mind feeding him with all those fantasies — that they could bring to reality and some that they already did.</p><p>“Hey! Are you listening me?” He came back to reality when he heard the impatient voice of Jungkook next to his face. When he turned around, he grimaced at his coworker — he just offered an ironic smile, straying away.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“As I said…”, he hummed, “Is he drinking today?”. Yuchan didn’t need to ask about who he was talking about, answering right sway:</p><p>“Yeah, but he asked me to control it for him.” Then his eyes went back to the dancefloor, this time gaining a frown when he spotted his boyfriend. “The next ones will be non-alcoholic,” Jungkook smirked when he noticed how unfazed Yuchan tried to sound, mainly because he knew exactly what he had saw at the dancefloor.</p><p>“That’s what I was going to suggest. He seems a little drunk and if my memory’s good, the last hangover didn’t end well.” Yuchan grumbled, as much because he remembered that fact as much because he agreed that Junhee <em>was</em> a little drunk.</p><p>Or he wouldn’t let that guy have his hands on him for so long.</p><p>Seemed that they knew each other.</p><p>Junhee was dancing in a less sensual way than before, his body just swinging lightly side to side. He was facing the stranger, that had a hand on his hip — as if to keep him close; his head was tilted as he heard, whatever it was, that the man was saying. Then, he nodded and showed a little smile, straying away a little just to tilt his chin up and say something close to the stranger’s ear.</p><p>Yuchan grumbled lowly when the stranger smiled and caressed the side of Junhee, with the hand on the hips that <em>he </em>was dying to put his own hands on. What, maybe, annoyed him the most was the fact that his boyfriend was keeping his hands for himself, both close to his own chest — just emphasizing that was the other who was crossing the damn line.</p><p>And no, Kang wouldn’t overreact jealously. He never did and he would never do. His ‘breakouts’ would always reduce in sulk around, maybe become too silent until the moment he would get hard on the eldest’s nerves that he would make him get his head out of his ass and tell what was bothering him so much.</p><p>He sighed, looking away to the glass on his hands that he was drying up. Soon his grimace of displeasure took a fixed place on his face, as he throws the cloth over his shoulder and put the glass on the counter, with ice and whiskey. Doing all that in brief movements, as he was used to doing.</p><p>“Don’t piss off,” he murmured to Jungkook in a warning tone when he heard his laugh, what just made him laugh even louder.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to do something?”, he inquired, almost singing with happiness.</p><p>“How long has it been that they are there?”, he asked, noticing that was the reason why he brought the ‘Junhee talk’ back and, at the same time, ignoring the unnecessary comment.</p><p>“Some,” he answered, “So?”.</p><p>“If you’re waiting for a scene, you won’t get it from me.” Jungkook chortled, passing by him and stumbling into him just with the intention to annoy him.</p><p>“I’m just pestering you, it’s funny seeing you sulking.” He grumbled in pain when Yuchan discretely kicked him as he gave a fake smile to a client, handing him his order.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junhee gazed at the bar, beaming when his eyes met Yuchan’s. His boyfriend smiled back, but a smile that barely curved the corner of his lips. The eldest frowned as he watched Kang, something was bothering him — the pout on his lips and the frowned eyebrows being enough proof.</p><p>He tried to figure out what was getting on his nerves, but the alcohol blurring his thoughts not being such a help. He was so focused on trying to discover what was the reason of the Yuchan’s annoyance that he even was paying attention at what his coworker was saying, just nodding for, whatever it was, slipping out of his mouth.</p><p>Then it was when he felt it. A light squeeze on his side, followed by a caress against his hip.</p><p>As he looked down, he understood.</p><p>
  <em>For how long was that hand there? Since when they were that close?</em>
</p><p>“Oh!? Do you wanna go somewhere to talk?”, he asked, when he noticed Junhee stop dancing.</p><p>“No.” He stepped back as he answered, just then becoming aware of how close that hand had pulled him. “Look, let’s talk about that at work. I came here to relax.” Actually, he didn’t know why he just didn’t avoid that conversation in the first place.</p><p>“Ah!? So, you wanna talk about something else?” He tried to pull him close again, but Junhee pressed his foot against the floor, keeping himself in place.</p><p>“No,” he breathed out, grabbing the hand on his hips, taking it out of his body, “I wanna talk about nothing. I prefer that you leave me alone and go enjoy your night”.</p><p>“Well! But we can enjoy it together.” Again, that hand got closer. Junhee made a serious face and deviated. <em>How he didn’t notice that it was there before?</em> Damn, now he felt like if a fucking smear was on his skin.</p><p>“No, we can’t.” He clenched his jaw, seizing his wrist to avoid a new try to touch him. Then, he pressed that invasive hand against their owner, letting it go. “I have a boyfriend.” The man laughed in a jeering way, trying to get closer again.</p><p>“It didn’t seem to bother you ‘til now, Jun.” Park hated how his nickname sounded out of his tongue.</p><p>“I’m a little affected by the alcohol now, don’t get ahead of yourself,” Junhee grumbled when he tried to grab on his waist again. “Stop!”, he blasts out, starting to get angry.</p><p>“Ah, c’mon! You were acting like a-” He wasn’t able to understand the last words as he turned around and strayed away, drinking the rest of the drink inside the glass on his hand.</p><p>A hand grabbed him by the shoulder, and he turned around, ready to spill out all the angry at that bothering. But he faced Yuchan’s coworker, not his. Behind him, the man with wandering hands came after him, as to hold him back.</p><p>His eyes went back to Jungkook, that immediately got his hand out of his shoulder and lifted his hands beside his face, saying his apologies.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Junhee murmured.</p><p>“Hey, you!”</p><p>“Get lost!”, Jungkook growled at him, receiving a confused and, at the same time, angry gaze from the Junhee’s coworker — when he was stopped by the tattooed arm that Jeon straight out in front of him.</p><p>“Who are you?”, his tone was nothing but a growl.</p><p>“Club’s bartender,” Jungkook answered, giving him that smile that he knew would get on his nerves. “Now get out of here, before I call the security. They already received a warning to keep their eyes on you”.</p><p>The man looked from Jungkook to Junhee and grumbled, before straying away. Park gasped, saying before he could get too far:</p><p>“Pass by the office of your Team Manager tomorrow!” The man stopped.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re going to have a conversation about your damn position at the company,” he answered, almost spitting out the words, before turning around and walking away — being followed by Jungkook, “Yuchan?”, he inquired.</p><p>“He didn’t want to make a scene.”</p><p>Junhee slowed down his steps as he heard this.</p><p>He understands, his boyfriend isn’t the type to go to that dancefloor and kick that guy out of his way — because he knew that the elder could deal with that by himself.</p><p>
  <em>But he wouldn’t even leave the bar after all that?</em>
</p><p>Jungkook seemed to read his thoughts all over his face, saying immediately:</p><p>“He left some minutes ago, he saw nothing.” Junhee looked at him, raising his eyebrows. “That’s why I came,” he added, in a shy tone. The elder sighed and nodded, looking away.</p><p>Hesitating for a few seconds, Jeon put his hand at top of his back and guided him to the bar, mumbling a little “let’s go”.</p><p>As they arrived at the counter, Junhee found himself a sit, and Jungkook came back to his spot, starting to prepare a drink — which he put in front of him as he finished.</p><p>“No, thanks. I don’t want to swallow any more alcohol tonight,” he denied immediately, pushing the drink back to the bartender.</p><p>“It’s non-alcoholic,” Jungkook said, pushing the goblet back to him, “Strawberry, right? Yuchan asked me to give one of that when you come.” Junhee just nodded, pulling the goblet closer. “Well, I have to go,” he stammered, informing him.</p><p>When the elder lifted his eyes, he followed Jungkook’s gaze and saw Yuchan at the opposite side of the bar — with busy arms, moving boxes out of the deposit. A nod of his part and the youngest strayed away.</p><p>Sighing, he took his cellphone and immediately searched for the Team Manager of the Planning Crew's number, starting to type up the message with all the necessary formalities. No, he didn’t want to worry about job issues right now, not after that long trip. But, having the position he has at the company… Were part of his responsibility to care about their employees’ behaviors — regardless of if it was <em>at</em> their shifts or not.</p><p>After receiving an answer, he let go of his phone — making sure to turn it off, before put it on the counter, at the side of his drink. Little by little, he sipped of his cocktail — eyes fixed on the dark wood of the counter, not really paying attention to what he was looking at.</p><p>Slowly, he looked away — putting his eyes on Yuchan, in the opposite direction of his. The boy was working restless, his hands never stopping. Junhee propped his chin on his hand, watching him work.</p><p>This time, it was his turn to feel uncomfortable with a stranger getting too close to his boyfriend. There it was a lady, leaning on the counter, eyes fixed on Chan — wandering hands on his bare arms every time he leaned forward to put a drink on the counter. He squirmed out of each attempt, always faking a gentle smile to her — the very old rule: always be gentle with the clients if they weren’t causing such a big problem.</p><p>Junhee took his eyes out of there, drinking the rest of his cocktail, as he took a peek at the list of the appetizers on the screens fixed at the bar wall. When he made a decision, he reached over the small buzzer on the counter and rang it, waiting for a bartender to get closer.</p><p>Putting his eyes on his boyfriend, he saw him leaving his position behind to take a place on the opposite side. Jungkook grabbed his arm in the middle of his way and got closer to whisper in his ear. Kang listened to him attentively, his eyes wandering around in a nervous way, searching for something — <em>someone</em>, Junhee noticed when his eyes landed on him. And because of the way his eyes were softer than earlier, he knew what Jungkook was whispering to him.</p><p>Chewing on his bottom lip, the elder looked away. Gazing at his index finger that he had tracing the edge of the empty goblet. Later, two well-known hands found a place at his front, on the counter. He didn’t look up — then a hand slipped under his chin and gently pulled it up.</p><p>“What can I do for you?”, Chan asked, his voice only loud enough to be heard by Junhee.</p><p>“I want something to eat,” he mumbled, pointing at the appetizers’ list behind him.</p><p>Yuchan turned around to the screen above his head and read all the options, then nodding and immediately starting to prepare one of the menus — not exactly needing to ask which one he would want.</p><p>“Are you okay?”, he inquired, careful.</p><p>He put a helping of french fries in front of his boyfriend, propping his elbows on the counter — in favor to be in the same level of his eyes. Jun just grabbed one of the fries and took a bite, letting the youngest grab his chin between his index finger and thumb and lift his face. When their eyes met, he nodded.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he added, as if wanting to sound surer with his words, looking down again, Yuchan sighed and distanced himself from the counter, getting back to pour drinks for the customers, but never going too far.</p><p>When his hands were empty, he came back to him and put his hands on the counter, opening his mouth to say something just to end giving up. Junhee gazed at his hand, starting to stretch out his own hand to touch his — but someone did it first. Both looked up, surprised just to find the same girl from earlier — the one who had her eyes fixed on Chan.</p><p>The youngest froze, his eyes a little widened. Park just bit his lip and took his eye off them; he wouldn’t make a scene.</p><p>“Um… May I help you?”, he inquired, his voice wavering slightly. His nervous eyes went to his boyfriend, noticing that he was making a point to look anywhere but him.</p><p>“I want one more of that drinks,” the woman answered. Yuchan nodded, trying to get away, but she held his hand — instead of just touching it like at the first, “And, maybe, your number.” Junhee clenched his chin as he got on his foot, receiving the attention of both of them. He looked at them, then grabbing his helping of fries.</p><p>“He just can wait on you what it’s at the menu,” he said, almost sounding indifferent as he kept going: “And he isn’t at yours,” faking a smile, he turned to the youngest: “I want one more of these,” he pointed at the goblet on the counter, “I’ll be waiting for you upstairs.” Yuchan blinked at him, a little astonished with his tone.</p><p>“But-“, he swallowed hard when his eyes met Junhee’s, “I’m working,” he said at the end in a low tone.</p><p>“Your break is in a few minutes,” he hit back at him, showing a sly grin. “I’ll be waiting upstairs,” he said once again, before turning away and climbing the steps to the VIP floor — where he immediately showed the wristband Yuchan gave him some hours ago when they arrived at the club.</p><p>He sat at one of the round sofas, next to the low bars, and crossed his legs — busying himself on eating his fries, like if it was the only thing that mattered at the moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later, who brought him his drink wasn’t Yuchan.</p><p>Junhee gave Jungkook a questioning gaze — who smiled shyly and put a strawberry cocktail and a small tray, filled up with what seemed to be a dessert.</p><p>“We need to cover up some shifts, so without breaks for a while”.</p><p>“Some shifts?”, he whined, sliding down at the couch. Jungkook smiled and nodded, “How many?”.</p><p>“Not that much. Soon the supplementary bartenders will be here, so we may be out at the time we were supposed to.” Junhee nodded and then looked at what the youngest had put in front of him. “The cocktail that you ordered and that…”, he pointed to the dessert next to the goblet, “Chan told me that you liked it so much the last time we did it for the special Valentine’s Day’s menu, so he’s been bothering me for weeks to prepare one for you. It has less alcohol than the original, so you can eat a big helping without a problem.” Junhee blinked, as he observed the dessert — starting to remember the fact that he had just <em>said</em> that it was the best thing that he’s had ever eaten. He was agape as he looked back to Jungkook, the brunette just grinned and kept going: “There are more ingredients at the back, I’ll give it to Yuchan before we leave.”</p><p>“Okay.” Junhee nodded, the information getting him out of guard — even more because he lost count of how many times, he tried to make that dessert and ended failing. Yeah, he could have just given up on that, for sure, but the dessert having strawberry as the main ingredient didn’t help much with his obsession for the fruit. “Thank you,” he muttered, leaning forward to take the cocktail.</p><p>“No problem.” Then, he turned around and started walking away. “Oh! You should go back to the dancefloor. Channie said that you wanted to dance, it wouldn’t be fine letting that issue stopping you.” Junhee showed a sly smile and nodded.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll.”</p><p>Jungkook smiled and gave a little salute, before turning around again and disappearing at the stairs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The hands Yuchan kept on the glass as he wiped it, froze at the moment he heard the song that started. He gazed at the dancefloor and watched Junhee, now dancing more comfortably — like if he had forgotten what happened earlier, but actually, he was trying to find a way to distract himself. He knew him enough to be sure about that.</p><p>Frowning sadly, he came back with his attention to the glass on his hands — finishing drying it and then put it on the small counter, where they kept all the clean glasses — just to grab on another one and starting to wipe it. Suddenly, a hand covered his, taking the glass and the cloth out of his hands. Jungkook even glanced at him as he took on his job.</p><p>“Go ahead,” he pointed to the dancefloor. Yuchan chewed on his lip as he looked there, “I’ll give you a ten minutes break before you fucking regret it staying here all night”.</p><p>“Thanks, Kook-ah,” he mumbled, before letting the counter behind and heading to the dancefloor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junhee bit his bottom lip impatiently, taking a deep breath to try to calm himself down as he felt two hands grabbing him by the hips.</p><p>“I’m sorry but-“. He stopped when he heard the sigh behind him, followed by a nose brushing the side of his neck. He relaxed, receding until his back was against Yuchan’s chest, at the moment he felt his perfume filling up his lungs. “I thought you were going to stay at the bar for the whole night”.</p><p>The youngest sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist. Junhee put his hands on his wrists and tilted his head, letting his neck free as he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the lips that started tracing kisses all over his sensitive skin. They swayed their bodies from side to side, already completely oblivious to the music sounding and starting to set their own rhythm.</p><p>“I think we’re too sensitive tonight,” Kang whispered against his skin, opening his mouth at the base of his neck and giving a little suck, not strong enough to mark, just strong enough to make shivers run through the eldest’s body like electricity. Junhee laughed and nodded, agreeing with him.</p><p>“I’m sorry for earlier,” he mumbled at the end, loosening the youngest’s arms around his waist and turning around to face him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, lacing his fingers at the taller’s nape.</p><p>“You always get a little scatty whenever you drink, it’s okay,” Yuchan answered, leaning forward to press their foreheads together, his hands finding a place at the eldest’s hips. He let a happy sigh slip as he squeezed there and pulled him closer, “About that girl-”</p><p>“She seemed drunker than me, actually,” Junhee cut him, laughing slightly as he went forward to brush their lips, “It’s okay,” he breathed out, echoing the youngest’s words.</p><p>Then they became silent, just staring at each other for long seconds. Yuchan slid his hands down, tucking them inside the back pockets from the smaller. Junhee couldn’t hold back the smile that curved his lips, that was immediately reflected by the younger boy. Kang leaned down and took his lips — this time, exactly how he was craving to do for so many days.</p><p>And, damn… Junhee <em>moaned</em> when their lips met.</p><p>He was craving for that so much that he even minded it enough to become shy with his action, mainly because Yuchan echoed the damn same sound when he heard him.</p><p>Both of them got carried away by the kiss, forgetting completely about their surroundings. Their lips moving against each other’s lazily and slowly, their hands exploring every corner that they could reach — vicious, all of that.</p><p>Junhee gasped, pulling away to get some air. His breath getting mixed with Chan’s, as he moved his arms around him to pull him closer — if it was even possible. His right arm wrapped his waist, holding him against him e the left hand going up to his nape, his fingers tangling in his hair.</p><p>Once again, the eldest made that same noise. Yuchan grumbled as he heard him and pulled him against him, crashing their lips again. Once more, that little noises escaping out of them, just to drown out by the kiss.</p><p>Junhee dug his nails on the youngest’s arm, looking for <em>some </em>support as he opened his mouth to let his tongue dive in. He trembled with the new contact — and principally because his damn mind wouldn’t let him alone, giving him all these thoughts of <em>how</em> that tongue would do an amazing job in another spot. Places that his tongue has had already been before and made him lose his mind. Park could swear that he was melting.</p><p>Yuchan didn’t hold back any of those noises slipping out of his throat, not when his boyfriend’s body was pressed against his’. Not when he could <em>feel</em> his moans vibrating against his chest before he could even hear them. And not, mainly, when that hand traveled down and down his body, stopping at the waistband of his shorts — where Junhee instantly slipped it under his t-shirt, his fingers brushing the end of his belly.</p><p>He couldn’t help but shake and growling in satisfaction.</p><p>The eldest slid his hand to his lower back, where he pressed his nails against the skin — doing the same as the one at his arm. An unconscious move in the middle of the ecstasy, but also a little request.</p><p>Yuchan pulled away reluctant, loosening his arms around his boyfriend.</p><p>They panted, keeping their foreheads pressed together — staying like that until their breathing were more stable.</p><p>As he opened his eyes, they went immediately to Junhee’s mouth — lightly open, swollen and redder than ever. When their eyes met, both of them noticed how each other’s eyes shined so brightly.</p><p>Yuchan whined and pressed his forehead against his shoulder, his hands dropping back to the original place — this time even giving enough care to slip them inside the pant’s pockets, just letting them stay there, squeezing it once in a while.</p><p>Junhee sighed, letting little gasps slip out every time the youngest’s hands squeezed him. His fingers ran up to his nape, lacing his fingers through his hair — caressing.</p><p>“Are you having fun?”, he asked in a playful tone, grumbling right after as Yuchan slid his hands further as if he wanted to fit them perfectly at the curve of his ass, and then he squeezed, <em>hard</em>. The boy laughed and moved around, his hands letting him go in favor to wrap his arms around his waist.</p><p>“You know,” he started to murmur against his neck, “I don’t know if I hate or if I love these pants.” Junhee frowned, stopping the caress briefly as he heard him, but soon coming back with the moves as he asked:</p><p>“Why?”.</p><p>“Because you are so fucking <em>hot</em> in that.” Junhee could swear his heart had stopped and started to beat right after as he heard the youngest’s tone. “Specially, <em>that</em>,” he grabbed on his butt to highlight his words, “part here.” He laughed lowly, letting the Yuchan’s demanding hands pull him closer, as he finished: “And I can’t just enjoy the view without putting my hands on you, and I can’t do it whenever I wanted it. It’s driving me insane”.</p><p>Yuchan pulled away, just enough to look at him in the eyes, A jolly smile on his lips, as his hands slid back to the eldest’s hips. So, he looked down, where his hands were placed, and he frowned as he thumbs pressed Junhee’s sides to caress.</p><p>“What is it?”, he inquired, starting to get shy by the way Yuchan looked at him.</p><p>“Your hips,” Then, his cheeks got red and his eyes sparkled. Junhee tilted his head, curious about what he was thinking about, “It’s just-”, he stopped, swallowing hard.</p><p>“What?”, the eldest questioned, his throat oscillating when he mirrored his action. Yuchan looked at him as he noticed the suggestive tone, his eyes darkening when he finally said:</p><p>“I passed the whole damn night thinking about how would it feel having them against me.” A shiver ran down his spine, his own eyes getting dark with the youngest’s confession.</p><p>“How?”, that only word sounded extremely demanding, making both shudders with the tension getting high between them.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” he shook his head, leaning forward to whisper at the eldest’s ear: “Anyway… I thought how would it be you in control, showing exactly how you know to move them.” Junhee bit on his lips, holding back a smile as he felt the arousal already burning down his chest.</p><p>“I can do it,” he said with sure, making use of the same tone. Yuchan went tense and strayed away to look at him in the eye, nothing more than lust filling up his iris. “Tonight, if you want it,” Junhee kept going, pressing his fingers against the youngest’s lips.</p><p>“Tonight?”, he mumbled against his fingers, receiving a nod as an answer.</p><p>“We see eye to eye?”, he inquired, staring at his boyfriend.</p><p>“Yeah, we see eye to eye.” Junhee smiled and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips, whispering against his mouth as he pulled away:</p><p>“You gonna dance with me?”</p><p>“I think my time’s over.” As he said that, he looked at the bar and found Jungkook lifting four fingers, he had four minutes. He whispered that to Junhee.</p><p>“That’s enough for me.”</p><p>Then, the eldest pushed him further to the dancefloor, finally having him to dance with him in the way he wanted the whole night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuchan could never know that the hours could last for so long. As he worked, his hands were moving faster than ever — he was becoming more and more impatient as time passed. The expectation eating into his bones.</p><p>Principally because seemed that Junhee was having the time of his life, dancing at the dancefloor throughout these hours — gazing with stealthy eyes at him sometimes, making use of each one of his attributes to tease him and causing him to desire him even more.</p><p>Resisting the temptation to just pull the eldest to any dark corner of the club, was extremely hard. But what prevented him to act thoughtlessly was the thought that once they arrived home, they would be surrounded by the safety of their apartment, and they could take their time as they wanted.</p><p>It was even harder when Yuchan’s shift came to an end and both left the club together, climbing on the motorbike and finally heading home. Junhee’s warmth at his back was enough to drive him crazy all the way left. They kept their hands to themselves even when they arrived at their apartment block, taking the elevator to their level.</p><p>But it was when they passed through the entrance door that Yuchan lost all the shame. All he waited for was for both of them to get rid of their shoes, before pushing the eldest against the entrance hall’s wall and then taking his lips.</p><p>Junhee gasped in surprise, but he didn’t stray away from his boyfriend — his hands lifting to tangle his fingers through Kang’s hair. The youngest growled as he felt his hands roughly pull his hair. But there was the taller, with his hands at his hips, grabbing so hard that it could hurt if it wasn’t the arousal running trough their veins.</p><p>Chan pulled away when his lungs begged for air, but he didn’t dare to take his hands off his boyfriend — changing his attention to his jaw, taking his kisses down his neck to his collarbones and exposed chest. His hands already working desperately at Junhee’s belt.</p><p>“Yuchan,” he panted, almost in a warning tone because of the rushed hands of the younger.</p><p>“Hyung,” he grunted, going back up to his ear, brushing his lips on the sensitive skin as he talked, before going down to take his lob between his teeth, “You think you can cum more than once?”</p><p>Junhee chocked in the air, because of the sudden question.</p><p>“Why?”, he inquired, barely being able to talk as the sighs left his lips.</p><p>Sighs that turned on to moans at the moment Chan get rid of his belt, unzipping his pants within a matter of seconds and not wasting any time as he started palming him through the thin fabric of the underwear.</p><p>“Wanna suck you off.” He could swear that his legs would give up at any time as he heard that, his hands immediately searching for support at the taller’s arms. “So?”, he questioned, his lips sucking on his jawline.</p><p>“You want too many things today, don’t you?”, he made a try to tease him, failing miserably when he broke down moaning as Yuchan put more pressure against his crotch, “I can,” he whined, throwing his head back on the wall, “I can,” he said again, out of breath.</p><p>“Good.” It was everything he heard before he lost the warmth of Yuchan at the moment the youngest dropped on his knees.</p><p>Park hissed when the hands of his boyfriend worked on his pants and underwear, pulling it down just enough to free his cock — already half-hard with the kisses and wandering hands.</p><p>“Yuchan, I think we should-”, he choked in his own words as the boy wrapped his hands around him and pumped him until he was fully erect, “-go to bed,” he finished, panting heavily.</p><p>Yuchan ignored that little request, as he leaned forward and stick out his tongue just to lick the small drop of pre-cum that started dripping. He trembled violently with that little contact.</p><p>“You goin’ to say?” As he looked down, he found Yuchan with that nagging smirk that he would always carry around every time he was completely sure he would win anyway.</p><p>Junhee grumbled, closing his eyes and dropping his head back. His mouth fell open in a long moan as the boy moved forward and took him completely, all the way to the base. Once again, he shuddered, feeling the back of Yuchan’s throat pressing the head of his penis.</p><p>The younger one moaned around him when he pulled his hair roughly, in reflex to his move. Ah, then he repeated it, satisfied with the given reaction. Then, he hollowed his cheeks, sucking.</p><p>That way, he found his own rhythm, bobbing his head fast — sliding his mouth along all his length, alternating at sucking, swirling his tongue, or pressing it against the tip; his hands always following up, making sure that every inch was being stimulating. Junhee’s hands glued at him, on his hair, on his face, on his shoulders, nape, and neck — never leaving him. The eldest was trembling and letting slid all these pretty noises that he missed hearing so much.</p><p>Junhee’s mind wasn’t lying to him earlier, that damn tongue really making such a great job down there. <em>One month. </em>One month was enough to make him forget how good his boyfriend was using his mouth and hands, taking him to the edge of insanity when he decided to give him this kind of attention.</p><p>Almost too fast, that feeling started to build up in his stomach. <em>No</em>, he <em>wanted</em> more. He <em>needed</em> more. He was <em>desperate </em>for more.</p><p>Then, Yuchan pulled back. His hips bucked in the air, wanting more. He couldn’t help but whine with the loss of contact. He opened his eyes, ready to complain — but he stopped himself with a moan when he looked at youngest. Still on his knees for him, the glossy eyes looking at him with expectation, the cheeks blushed with heat, his hair a whole mess, and <em>that</em> mouth, showing swollen and red lips — he moaned again when he noticed the pre-cum on his bottom lip.</p><p>He licked his lips slowly, completely aware of the attention the eldest put on them. Then he stood up and kissed him, pulling him to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The way to the bedroom was a confusing blur, their lips barely leaving each other as they get rid of the clothes through the apartment — being already fully naked when they arrived at their destination, not letting go of each other for even a second.</p><p>At least, Junhee was able to keep enough focus to turn on the lights and turn them down, letting just enough illumination that they could see each other under the tenuous light.</p><p>Kissing, they stumbled to the bed. Yuchan pushed the eldest by the shoulders, to make him fall on the mattress — his feet at the ground, the hips next to the edge. Junhee raised himself, on time to see the youngest kneeling between his spread legs, his hands finding his hips to pull him closer.</p><p>“Grab the lube?”, Chan asked, breathless.</p><p>Junhee even had time to give an answer, because Yuchan was already busying himself as he came back to sink his mouth down on his dick. He shuddered, almost falling apart.</p><p>But even it was hard to find himself focus, he managed to reach the nightstand and grab the lube bottle from inside the drawer.</p><p>“Here,” he said, putting the lube at Yuchan’s outreach, the word slipping out of his mouth being barely a breath.</p><p>So, he just laid on his back, closing his eyes as he covered them with his arm — his other hand getting busy at grabbing the youngest’s hair.</p><p>The anticipation almost got the best of him, driving him crazy at the moment Yuchan lifted his legs to the bed and pulled him closer. He didn’t complain, keeping his feet at the mattress' border and his knees apart, being completely in display to the youngest.</p><p>Then he felt his fingertips brushing his rim, almost like a whisper, and he made himself relax in favor to be ready for what was coming. But, that first intrusion didn’t come. Kang’s mouth also leaving him.</p><p>Confused, he propped on his elbows and looked at Yuchan, as his lips brushed the inside of his thighs in a little request. And maybe that wasn’t the right time to feel emotional, spread like that with his boyfriend between his legs. But the look on his face… Made him feel like that.</p><p><em>Permission. </em>It was what his eyes were asking.</p><p>With a little smile, he let go of his hair and caressed the side of his face as he nodded. The youngest smiled, letting a kiss at his palm and getting back to his job.</p><p>He gave up completely at the moment the first finger pressed against him and slid inside. Chan grunted around him in satisfaction, moving his head and finger at the same pace.</p><p>Not too long later, the second finger followed the first one and at this moment, he had already forgotten his own name — all that was filling him up, in all the ways was Yuchan. Chan. Channie. His name slipping out of his mouth almost like some kind of chant.</p><p>Kang took his fingers out completely, taking some more time to slide it back inside and Junhee was ready to complain, when they slammed back in, this time with a third finger — his mouth engulfing him to the base once again. The moan that slipped out of him was longer, precisely because that fingers slid all the way to the knuckles, the tips pressing directly <em>there</em>.</p><p>It was too much. It was always too much when it comes to Yuchan. But he always wanted <em>moremoremore</em> — almost like it wasn’t enough, but it was. Always.</p><p>Maybe he had said that out loud. Maybe he had begged <em>for more</em> between all those babbling sounds slipping out of him. Because at the next second, he felt the hand of the youngest tracing up his abdomen to his chest and his fingers stimulating one of his nipples.</p><p>He whined, his hips not stopping with everything he was receiving. He couldn’t stay still, even if he wanted and that wasn’t part of his interests at the moment.</p><p>Yuchan didn’t mind, even slightly when he pushed against him — grinding down, on his fingers; bucking up, inside his mouth — his hands too busy at pleasuring him in the best way he could.</p><p>“Hyung,” he mumbled against his hip when his mouth left him. Slowly, he opened his lips against the sensitive skin and sucked, making the eldest squirm, wanting more, “Let me know when you close.” He agreed, not even daring to question his boyfriend’s plans. At this rate, he knew that it doesn’t matter because he had the only intention to make him feel good.</p><p>So, Yuchan stopped with his hands’ movements. For a too-long second, he felt frustrated, but the mouth took the place of his fingers. Junhee could swear he saw stars, his body arching in pleasure. This time, the youngest needed to slide his hands down to keep him in place and maintain his legs open.</p><p>Nothing consistent left his lips, he becoming a whole moaning and whining mess. He barely could put his back on the bed, always arched with all the pleasure hitting him.</p><p>One of the hands left his thigh and slid down, his fingers following the movements of his tongues. Junhee grabbed hard on Chan’s hair, pulling and at the same time pushing his head against him.</p><p>At that moment, he didn’t control any of his words. Usually, he hated any kind of swear, but now, the profanity words and Chan’s name looking like it were the only ones he knew.</p><p>He was closer and closer. That feeling at the bottom of his abdomen becoming stronger and stronger.</p><p>“Chan,” he whined, trying to somehow warn him as he asked. He didn’t need to say anything more than this, actually. Something in his tone made Yuchan understands.</p><p>The youngest’s mouth left him for some seconds just to go up and take place at his member. His thick lips wrapping around the head and sucking, before his tongue swirling and pressing against the slit.</p><p><em>That. </em>That was enough to make him come.</p><p>The orgasm hitting him like a truck like it didn’t for a long time.</p><p>Yuchan slowed down his movements, but not stopping yet, trying to help him through his high. When he relaxed and his mind got clearer, he loosened his fingers at the hair of the younger and then starting to caress his head.</p><p>“Channie,” he whispered, his voice so fucked out as he should be looking right now.</p><p>Kang pulled away, sliding out his mouth and fingers at the same time. He looked up, to the eldest and their gazes met for an instant before he threw his head back as he moaned at the moment Yuchan stared at him and <em>swallowed</em>. The eyes of the youngest sparkled at sight before him: Junhee’s chest moving up and down, his head throw to the side, eyes closed, messy hair and mouth slightly agape.</p><p>When he stood up from his place, the eldest let him pull him up on the bed and climb up his body, between his legs. Their lips met immediately in a slow kiss, Yuchan’s tongue sliding inside the mouth of the Park at the second their mouths touched, and he moaned, sensitive to any action of the youngest.</p><p>And it was with surprise, that he noticed him starting to grind his hips against him, searching for <em>something </em>— making him aware, <em>just right now, </em>that Yuchan didn’t receive any attention until now, probably too desperate for some <em>contact</em> as himself was some minutes ago when the mouth of his boyfriend was on him.</p><p>“Yuchan,” he mumbled, his voice already rasp and almost disappearing. He chewed on his bottom lip when the younger boy answered with a moan, pressing his lips against his neck and keeping rocking his hips against him, “Lay down,” he demanded in a whisper.</p><p>Kang stopped moving and lifted himself up on his elbows to look at him. Jun just smiled and slid his hand down, grabbing him on his hands and squeezed. The boy growled, getting back to hide his face at his boyfriend's neck.</p><p>“We haven’t started yet,” he whispered, pulling his hand away to put it on his side, “<em>That</em> wasn’t part of our deal.” Yuchan’s body becomes tense, the thoughts immediately going to what was <em>still </em>going to happen. “And I don’t have any plan to pay back something that I didn’t sign down for, let’s call that an extra,” he said in a joyful tone, to tease him, “What you think to start, then?”, the only answer was a weak nod, “Then. Lay. Down.”</p><p>Yuchan shuddered, but pulled away and laid down in the middle of the bed, waiting for what was about to start.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junhee was immediately above him, straddling his body. He leaned down and kissed him, in that way that just he knew how to do: slow and sensually, with the perfect measure to make him expect more. His hips slowly starting to roll against his’, following up the pace of his tongue and lips.</p><p>With one of his hands beside his head and the other one barely brushing his chin, Chan knew exactly what he was doing. He was laying down the basis until he was ready to give the youngest what he asked for.</p><p>Once they were still going slow, before they started to bang until none of them were able to walk, Yuchan took the opportunity to slide his hands up through the eldest’s body. Starting at his wrists, passing through his shoulders, sliding down his back to his hips — where he stopped to squeeze the area. Then, he sighed in satisfaction when he went down to the butt and thighs, squeezing hard.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, they were bigger.</em>
</p><p>Muscles. Muscles that the eldest’s been building throughout all these months, keep on saying that he needed more stamina. For what, exactly, Yuchan had no idea. For him, it was just an excuse to become hotter. That, of course, if it was even possible.</p><p>With that thought, his hands came back to cover his ass, grabbing hard on it in favor to press their bodies even more. Junhee moaned with the touch, but also as a warning. He pulled away, deviating his lips to his jawline, planting kisses at where he passed.</p><p>“Don’t do it,” he grumbled, pulling back to give him a sharp glare when his hands squeezed him again. Yuchan smirked.</p><p>“Why?”, he asked, his tone too brazen. His hands squeezing again, just to see the eldest gasp and lean down to press their foreheads together, his hips still rolling lazily against him, “It doesn’t look that you hate it.” He did it again, grinning satisfied with the shiver that rand down Junhee’s body.</p><p>“Cause if you don’t, I’ll give up on our damn deal and demand you to fuck me against the mattress.” He, definitely, wasn’t expecting that answer. But the shiver that ran through his body wasn’t a sign that he wouldn’t like it.</p><p>“It doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” he murmured, gasping as Junhee’s lips sucked the spot just below his ear, his hips pressing down harder against him.</p><p>“Yeah, it doesn’t.” He started to trace kisses down his neck, stopping at his collarbones as he said: “But we have other plans for tonight, maybe another time.” A suggestion, maybe a promise. The eldest hold back a smile when he saw the Adam’s apple of his boyfriend oscillating as he swallowed hard, then he took his lips there, giving a little suck.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe another time.” With that inconspicuous promise between them, Junhee kept his way down. Taking his time when he was at the hips of the younger one.</p><p>He pulled back just enough to grab the lube at the end of the bed and then came back to his position, sticking out his tongue just to lick Yuchan’s length from the base to the tip, letting a kiss at the end.</p><p>No, he wasn’t going to return the amazing blow job from earlier. <em>Not yet.</em> But the youngest didn’t have to know that.</p><p>Kang sighed when Junhee’s hands went back around him, this time coated with lube, making sure to coat every inch with the translucid liquid. <em>Too much, </em>he had put too much. <em>To slide easily</em>, Yuchan noticed tense, because the eldest wasn’t planning to take it easy.</p><p>When Park sat up again, the youngest growled as he saw him lube himself, moaning as he slid his own fingers inside. He watched it in ecstasy, moaning at how aroused he was. So much, that it was hurting.</p><p>“Jun,” he whined a request. Junhee moaned as he heard him, opening his eyes to stare at him while he was rocking against his own hand, “Aren’t you-“</p><p>He didn’t let him finish, gasping as he slid out his fingers and grabbed his boyfriend’s penis, as he lifted his body and aligned himself.</p><p>Yuchan’s hands were immediately on his waist, giving him support as he slowly sank down. Their mind getting clearer, <em>finally. </em>None of them caring enough to hold back the noises that slid out of the back of their throats.</p><p>Junhee let go of the base of the dick that filled him up and then sank down all the way. Shuddering, he threw his head back and whined as he felt Yuchan’s hands squeezing his hips, himself gasping with the feeling of finally being able to have the eldest like that.</p><p>“Give me a minute,” he mumbled, with a chocked voice, barely understandable enough. Chan just panted something back, looking that he was also having difficulty to talk at the moment.</p><p>As he lifted his head and opened his eyes, he trembled when he saw the way Yuchan was looking at him. With <em>hungry</em> eyes, filled up with desire, <em>for him.</em></p><p>Little did he know, that his watery eyes showed the same damn feeling.</p><p>Then, Chan watched amazed as his boyfriend started to move slowly, leaning forward and opening his hands on his chest, looking for support as he started that long night. His eyes closed tightly and his mouth falling open as his hips started to circle, so slowly that was almost torturing both of them — but so necessary at this first moment.</p><p>“Come here.” Yuchan obeyed, leaning closer and letting Junhee kiss him, intensifying what they were doing.</p><p>“You wan’ me to do somenthin’?”, he asked, against the eldest’s lips, at the moment he pulled away with a moan.</p><p>“Not yet,” he whispered.</p><p>Nodding, he kept himself propped on one of his elbows as he guided another hand to his hips, helping him with the movement, starting to rock his own hips against him.</p><p>Junhee almost fell apart with that, taking his lips in a growl.</p><p>Now, both of them were moving together, the tension building up even more between them. The room becoming a little bit hotter with every move of their hips, searching for more from each other. With their mouths pressed together, they muffled their moans.</p><p>Just a little bit more. Just a little bit more and then everything would be more intense. It has been a little bit more than a month since they did it, so they needed to put an easy play like that until they were ready to start what they really wanted, <em>how </em>they really wanted.</p><p>“Wanna put some music?”, Chan asked breathless, at the moment they pulled away searching for air.</p><p>Junhee laughed.</p><p>“You ask me now?”</p><p>“We were kinda busy,” he cooed, leaning forward to take Junhee’s bottom lip on his teeth, “So?”</p><p>He nodded, closing his eyes as he moaned, adding:</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m not going to look for any <em>damn</em> playlist,” he said in warning, biting on his lips as he put all his attention on his hips’ movements, letting it slip: “Damn, that’s so good.”</p><p>Yuchan laughed slightly, but then he pulled the eldest to another kiss.</p><p>“The remote it’s on the nightstand, you just need to press play,” he whispered, stopping the kiss just enough to talk. Junhee just made a noise in agree and stretch out his arm, searching for the remote blindly.</p><p>Yuchan busied himself at giving attention to his neck with his teeth and tongue as he pulled away to look at the buttons. When he found the ‘play’ and pressed it, he threw the remote back to its place.</p><p> Their lips smashed back together at the moment the song started, echoing through the room. Junhee grumbled when he recognized it, pulling away to gasp against the youngest lips:</p><p>“It’s still the same one?” His eyes sparkled as he gazed at Yuchan, that just smiled and brushed their lips as he whispered:</p><p>“Yes.” Then both moaned as Yuchan pressed their lips together once again.</p><p>It was the same playlist from one month ago, the same one they had heard in that same room when they had sex for the last time before Junhee boarded the plane. They were in that same position, their bodies already moving restlessly. But, last time, it was Yuchan who was above Junhee, moving his hips like that.</p><p>Both remembered that at the same time, deepening the kiss. That memory motivated the two of them, their movements becoming hungrier. Simultaneously, deciding that they would make that night better than the last one.</p><p>Junhee parted their lips abruptly, staring at him one last time, before pushing him against the bed and then straightening his body. With their eyes fixed at each other, the older pressed his hands on Yuchan’s abdomen and lifted his hips, sinking down right after. That only movement, made both let out a long moan.</p><p>And then he did it again. Again, and again and again. Until he found a rhythm, always losing his mind as he let himself down.</p><p>Yuchan watched the way his boyfriend moved. And wow, <em>Junhee’s gorgeous. </em>In all the damn ways of the word. He didn’t know how he ended so lucky.</p><p>With his lips between his teeth, his hands traveled through his body. One at Junhee’s left thigh and the other one settling at his lower belly, tracing up his chest already with some traces of sweat, to the neck — where he wrapped his fingers at the base, the fingers caressing the sensitive spot. The eldest let slips an even louder noise with the touch.</p><p>Junhee lost himself completely, moving restless, up and down. His mind filled up with how <em>full </em>he felt every time Yuchan’s dick invaded him. He loved that feeling. Even if his thighs were already burning because of the effort, he didn’t mind. Bouncing and bouncing on his cock because every time he would go down, he just could think about how would it <em>feel </em>having that length sliding inside once again, and then he went back up, again, again and again.</p><p>Then he got his hands out of his abdomen of the younger one, just to lean back, and found support at his thighs. He came back with the movements, slamming harder this time. The changing of the position causing him to throw his head back and scream Yuchan’s name, not even caring that at this rate, his moans were louder than the music.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he couldn’t hold back the growl with what he saw.</p><p>Yuchan had his lip between his teeth, an expression of pure pleasure as he had his eyes at one spot — where his penis was disappearing inside Junhee, being completely swallowed up by the oldest.</p><p>“By- the- way-”, he started talking, but interrupting himself with a moan as Yuchan hit him in such good spot, “-why-”, again, he was cut by a moan. He frowned, looking down and circling his hips in a little trial, that he came to the decision that had gone perfectly right; as he heard Chan moaning as a shock ran up his body, “-do- you- like- my- hips- that- much?”</p><p>The question came adorned with his moans, as he repeated the same action: lifting his hips and circling him as he slammed back down. His noises becoming louder as Yuchan started to follow him, bucking up at the moment he went down and then circling his hips against him.</p><p>“Cuz- it was- the first- thing that- drove me- insane- bout you.” He also barely could talk; his phrase being interrupted with which sound slipping out of his throat. “Don’t you remember?” His hands squeezed Junhee, in reflex to the pleasure wave that ran up his column.</p><p>“Yeah,” the eldest whined.</p><p>Of course, he remembered. He remembered perfectly the day he left all his self-conscious behind and rode with no shame one of the freshmen of the music department, during the party throw to the freshmen. He rode him for half of the night until his legs gave up and then he had fucked him throughout the other half until the sun came up. Junhee even could do anything else than totter around the day after. But it worth it because here they are after some years.</p><p>“And also because-“, he grumbled, his eyes fixed where they met, “-I just like it.” Yuchan raised his eyes and panted as he saw Junhee’s face contorted in pleasure. “Don’t you?”</p><p>“I do,” he breathed out, glancing at him, “Too much for my own good.”</p><p>The movements become more intense, none of them caring about anything else than their bodies connected, with the way they moved together, like if they were made for each other.</p><p>“Chan.” The youngest just growled in answer. “Against the headboard,” he demanded, stopping moving.</p><p>Yuchan even argued, taking his hands to himself at the moment Junhee started to lift his body and then both whined at loss of contact. He sat on the bed, arranging the pillows at his back. In instants, the elder was above him, aligning himself and taking him again.</p><p>Junhee kissed him roughly as he started moving again, this time the position with a lot of benefits: the elder found more support by grabbing his boyfriend’s shoulders; his dick going so incredibly deep, hitting his prostate so many times, without a break; and now, his penis pressed between them, sliding between their bodies as he bounced shameless, finally having the friction he craved for so long.</p><p>With their lips close, they couldn’t even call what they were sharing a kiss, as they just panted against each other’s mouths, completely lost in their pleasure.</p><p>“Channie,” he called him again, sounding more like begging this time. Yuchan understood, grabbing him by the ass cheeks and pulling them apart, easing the access as he pounded hard inside Junhee.</p><p>The nails of the eldest dug in on his shoulders, his legs starting to shake as he came closer and closer to his high. And it was when he felt him clenching around his cock, that he noticed that he was reaching his second orgasm of the night.</p><p>Junhee grasped him hard, his thighs pressing against his sides, his hands scratching his shoulders and his forehead pressed against his’ when he came, his cum dripping all over their bellies and chests — where his penis was still erect, untouched since the moment he sank down on him. Yuchan cursed when he became aware of that.</p><p>“Hyung,” he started talking but was interrupted by Junhee when he went up and then slammed down. Kang didn’t even try to say anything more than his boyfriend’s name, which slid out his lips in moans.</p><p>The older was trembling hard, so sensitive as he kept moving, trying to help his boyfriend to get to reach his own relief. Yuchan didn't stay still, bucking up every time Junhee slammed down to meet him.</p><p>It didn’t take too much time for Yuchan’s penis pulse against his walls, and then he emptied his white liquid inside him, as he screamed for him. Junhee came a third time, extremely sensitive with the sensation, and this time it did <em>hurt</em> — he didn’t have enough time to recover himself from the previous orgasm.</p><p>He shut his eyes and hid his face at the youngest’s neck, pressing his nails at his back. Yuchan wrapped him with his arms and pulled him close, his fingertips tracing up and down his back.</p><p>“Are you okay?”, he asked, against his ear, Junhee whined and nodded.</p><p>“I am, I’m just-“, he didn’t finish, shuddering.</p><p>They fell in silence, just enjoying each other’s warmth, waiting for their breaths to calm down. A little later, Junhee was moving again, his thighs trembling as he lifted himself to Yuchan slid out. He growled, feeling <em>empty. </em>Almost saying it out loud at his ecstasy, but he didn’t — being able to put enough of himself together to not do it.</p><p>Blindly, he searched for Yuchan’s mouth and kissed him, still slow and sensually, but with nothing more behind it. When they pulled apart, the way that Chan’s eyes gazed at his’, almost made him melt. There was <em>so much love</em> in that look that he could swear that he could never break down because it would be there to keep him on his feet.</p><p>“What about a bath?”, Yuchan suggested, his voice raspier than normal. The eldest sighed, pressing their foreheads.</p><p>“It would be great.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Junhee started, looking carefully at the youngest as he played with his hair.</p><p>They were laying down on the bed, the blanket covering them just by the hips. Junhee was wearing one of his several large t-shirts and underwear. As Yuchan didn’t mind to wear something, completely naked — exactly how he preferred to sleep. The younger one was typing on his phone, back against the mattress as Park was laid on his side, his eyes fixed on his boyfriend while his fingers were traveling in a tenderly way through the youngest’s hair.</p><p>“I’m curious,” he completed, in a whisper. Yuchan stopped typing up and locked his phone, leaving it behind at the nightstand as he turned to face the eldest.</p><p>“About what?”, he asked, in the same tone as he sighed satisfied with the fingers playing with his bangs.</p><p>“Why did you act like that today?” For a second, he was confused about what he was talking about, but the light pink taking over his cheeks, made him understand.</p><p>Grinning, Yuchan headed closer, invading Junhee’s space. The older boy widened his eyes, taking his hand out of his hair and placing it at his bicep.</p><p>“Cuz I missed you,” he replied, his hands traveling down the blanket to find a place at Park’s hip.</p><p>“I know it, but-” His cheeks become a little redder, his eyes sparkling like it never did before as a beautiful smile shined on his face. “Something seemed different today,” chewing on his lip, he squeezed gently Yuchan’s arm, “What was it?”</p><p>This time, the younger one took a time to answer.</p><p>“Maybe, seeing you dancing had a great part at it. But, mostly, it was because I <em>really </em>missed you.” Junhee’s heart raced, pumping happily with the answer.</p><p>“Seeing me dancing, hm?”, he whispered, almost cooing. Yuchan laughed and got closer, almost sharing the same pillow as his boyfriend.</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied, in the same tone, a joyful grin on his lips, “Have you ever seen yourself dancing?” It was Junhee turn to laugh.</p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded, with a little pout on his lips, “I know I look like a whole meal.” Getting closer, he slid his leg above the youngest’s waist. Yuchan gave a small laugh, lifting his body a little to put their faces closer.</p><p>“Isn’t that enough answer?”, he mumbled, his intense gaze taking turns on Junhee’s eyes and lips.</p><p>“Of course,” the older one replied, beaming. Then his hands covered Yuchan’s face, letting him kiss him.</p><p>The eldest pretty much locked himself around his boyfriend, his arms and legs wrapping him to pull him closer as if they weren’t already close enough. Park sighed when Yuchan’s hands squeezed his hips, one of them wrapping around his body and pressing his back, pulling him against him — as their lips crashed together.</p><p>This time, he let him set the rhythm. Completely different from the way he guided the kiss, Kang kissed him in a hurry, almost like it was urgent — always as if he was going to run away any time. The youngest was always like that and Junhee never dislike it, because that always, <em>always, </em>made him feel wanted — like he never felt before Yuchan. But independent of what the younger boy would do, he would always make him feel that way. And it was good, too good, knowing that someone felt like that about him.</p><p>Kang grumbled against his lips at the moment his hips rolled against his’, the hands crashing his body against his own. But, Junhee pulled away immediately when he felt <em>something</em>. Out of breath, he moaned lowly as the youngest changed his focus to his neck. Looking down, the eldest rocked his hips in a little test and growled with what he found. He put his eyes on Yuchan, then repeating the same move and watching in amazement as he saw him answer rocking his own hips, moaning with the friction of his erection against the bare thigh of Park.</p><p>“Damn, you-“, Junhee started, but got cut by a moan as the younger one sucked at the base of his throat, “I don’t believe you,” he murmured, laughing breathless, “You didn’t have enough of my hips, um?”, he teased, biting on his lips as Yuchan’s hands squeezed him even tighter, “I didn’t do a good job?”, he kept going when an answer didn’t come. The youngest grumbled against his neck.</p><p>“You did,” he huffed, swirling his tongue on the spot he’s had just sucked, “A perfect job,” Junhee moaned, pressing his nails on the nape of his boyfriend, when he bit on where his shoulder and neck met, “But, we made a deal.”</p><p>Park shuddered, as much for the words, as much for the hands sliding inside his clothes — one of them tracing the base of his column and the other one covering his hip.</p><p>“If I’m not wrong- shit,” he cut himself as he gasped when Yuchan pressed against him, “I made my part of the deal,” he whined as he felt his thigh getting wet where Kang was grinding against his body.</p><p>“Yeah,” he agreed, lifting his lips to press them against his ear, whispering: “But there’s still something that you can do with them,” he squeezed his hip to emphasize his words.</p><p>So, he waited for an answer from the eldest, knowing perfectly that he hasn’t stopped that day and took a time to rest, ready to pull away at the moment he would say no. Junhee sighed and then pull his hair, as he asked:</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Yuchan smiled, tracing kisses on the side of his neck.</p><p>“There’s something that you can do really well with that damn hips,” he started, brushing his lips on his sensitive skin of his boyfriend. “Something that I’ve been thinking that maybe you could do.” His lips closed below his ear, sucking.</p><p>“What is it?”, Junhee inquired, almost impatient. The youngest laughed, a sound that ran down his spine as a shiver. Kang lifted his lips a little more, pressing them against his ear as he said:</p><p>“Fuck me,” the eldest chocked when he heard him, “I want you to fuck me, Park Junhee,” his low tone, the breath against his ear, his words slipping slowly, all a great combination to drive him insane.</p><p>And it worked.</p><p>Junhee growled and kissed him, their lips crashing almost violently as he pushed him by the shoulders until he was laid down against the bed with Park above him, between his legs. Throwing the blanket away, he pressed their bodies together. Yuchan gasped with the friction of the eldest’s clothes against his naked body and sensitive skin.</p><p>“You-“, he parted their lips, just to press his mouth on his jawline, “-are such a pushy brat, you know?” The younger one shuddered, as Junhee kissed his neck with urgency, almost hard enough to mark.</p><p>“Oh, that’s what you think?”, he inquired, cheekily, smiling satisfied with the grown that received as an answer. “I bet that’s not even close to what you were thinking earlier when you were riding m-“</p><p>He barely finished his sentence, choking with his own breath when the eldest closed his fist around the base of his penis, starting to stimulate him slowly — he was so distracted with the mouth at his neck that he even noticed the hand that slid down.</p><p>Junhee smiled in satisfaction.</p><p>“I think it’s time to repay that little extra I received earlier,” Yuchan trembled with the words that the eldest breathed against his ear, “Grab the lube.”</p><p>He didn’t complain when Junhee started tracing his way down, making use of his mouth to mark where he passed — sometimes with his teeth, sometimes his tongue, sometimes his lips, but never leaving him. He barely could breathe, so distracted with the lips and the hand the older kept wrapped around him, working his length.</p><p>Fastly, he reached the lube and brush the bottle at the hand Junhee kept on his hip, before letting it behind at the mattress. Right after, his hands came back to his boyfriend, one on his hair and the other one at his nape. He grumbled:</p><p>“Take these things off.” His hands slid down and entered the t-shirt of the eldest, scratching the top of his back.</p><p>Park stopped pressing this tongue on his abs of Yuchan, pulling his mouth away and snorting against his skin. The youngest whined, lifting his hand to grab on his nape, demanding him to get back to what he was doing.</p><p>“These things?”, he teased, looking up to his boyfriend and finding a sulking Yuchan, with narrowed eyebrows and pouting lips. He grumbled, pulling at his t-shirt, “Okay, fine,” laughing, he sat up and grabbed his t-shirt by the back and got rid of it. When he was about to lean down again, the hands of the younger one stopped him, pointing impatiently to the fabric of his underwear, “Later,” he promised, taking his hands out of him and going back to put his mouth where it was before.</p><p>Slowly, his lips arrived where Yuchan wanted them so much. He sighed as he felt him brush his lips along his length, from the tip to the base, just to go up again and repeat the action. He shuddered when his tongue took the place of the lips, making the same movements. The expectation was what hit him hard when he heard the lube bottle being open, soon feeling the eldest’s fingertips brushing his hole teasingly.</p><p>“Hyung,” he grumbled, receiving a detached laugh back, “Hurry up.”</p><p>The breath of the older brushed against his crotch before he stuck out his tongue and pressed against him, licking him from the base to the tip — insisting on doing it slowly, wetting every inch with saliva. The shivers running up his body intensely, as Junhee kept teasing him.</p><p>“How you want it?”, Park asked, with his mouth brushing on the head of his cock, as he looked up to his boyfriend, “You want me to love you tenderly or you want me to just fuck you?” First, he caressed him and then pressed in a teasing way, emphasizing his words.</p><p>“Can’t you do both?”, he breathed out, shuddering, wanting desperately that the older just go with it <em>already</em>, “Loving me as you fuck me?” Junhee laughed, grabbing on the base of his dick to ease his access and then placing a kiss at the tip, licking the pre-cum that started to drip.</p><p>“As you wish,” he mumbled, opening his mouth and slowly sinking down until just the head was in, still without touching it, just enough for Yuchan to feel the warmth of his mouth.</p><p>Watching the youngest, he saw his hands closing fists at the sheets, and he pulled away as the thought came to him. <em>They’ve had just changed the sheets. </em>Seemingly that he said it out loud, once again. The youngest growled disappointed.</p><p>“I don’t believe that you’re thinking about it now!” Junhee lifted his head to look at the boy.</p><p>“What’s-”</p><p>“The problem?”, the youngest cut him off, whining. “The problem is that I have such a sexy boyfriend with his damn mouth next to my dick, but he’s thinking about the damn sheets!” Slowly, he blinked, surprised. “If that bothers you so much, I promised that I will wash them with my own hands. But, hurry up already, please.” The eldest didn’t answer, then the frustration ate on his bones even more. “Great, then I’ll take one of these toys and-”</p><p>He wasn’t able to finish his sentence when a moan cut him off, slipping out of the back of his throat; his back arching at the moment Junhee wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock and <em>sucked</em>, hard as his thumb pressed against his entrance. That only contact took him out of breath.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were that needy,” the eldest whispered, his voice so much lower now, filled up with desire and lust, “But <em>how</em> you said you want it?”</p><p>The words slip out of his tongue immediately, the only thing that he could think about — shamelessly — was how bad he wanted his boyfriend’s dick invading him all in one go.</p><p>“Don’t go easy on me.” Then, Junhee wouldn’t.</p><p>At the same time, his mouth took him to the base, letting him feel the back of his throat immediately — and, down there, the thumb was replaced by two fingers that harshly pushed inside him, He arched his back with the double and abrupt stimulation. Every noise coming out of his mouth becoming louder and louder, and he couldn’t care less right now with the fact that, maybe, their neighbors could clearly hear them.</p><p>Jun’s fingers weren’t as long as Yuchan’s — his hands always easily disappearing between the youngest’s — but he definitely knew how to move them. His mouth also was perfect at doing the work, the tongue being the main reason why Kang could see stars — it was moving almost lazily, in a teasing way. Especially because that was the main skill of the eldest, teasing him, <em>always. </em>It was amazing how good he was at this.</p><p>His mouth let him with a pop, the sound making him squirm as he heard it, the sound purely erotic. Junhee’s breath brushes his penis, which throbbed with the sudden contact with the cold air. His fingers still moving skillfully as the eldest looked up to his boyfriend, enchanted with the sight.</p><p>“Hyung,” again, he whined, bucking his hips up. Park smirked and tilted his head, keeping his eyes at Yuchan as he slowly licked from the base to the head.</p><p>“Look at me,” he whispered in a request, the youngest obeying immediately. His eyes opened with difficulty, then he propped himself on his elbows and stared directly at his boyfriend’s eyes, “Good,” then he sank down his mouth again, returning his movements. This time, he pushed three fingers inside, starting to thrusting them immediately.</p><p>Even as he trembled as he came closer and closer to his orgasm, Yuchan kept himself up, open eyes, and put at his boyfriend. The eldest looked at him throughout the whole time, even when his eyes watered as he took him deeper, his nose brushing his skin. Maybe, watching everything made him come faster, since that not that later that feeling at the bottom of his stomach become stronger until the point that when his high hit him hard, he couldn’t do anything about it.</p><p>His eyes almost closed at this moment, but he could let him open just a little. With his eyes almost closing, he saw Junhee keep on stimulating him, his mouth wrapped around the tip of his penis — sucking and swirling his tongue around, before pressing it on the slit, just to repeat it all again — as if he wanted to make sure that every drop of cum would be swallowed by him. As he finally pulled away, he kept his eyes on him as he swallowed, his fingers sliding out and letting him clench around nothing. Then, he smiled, licking on his red and completely swollen lips. Yuchan fell at this moment.</p><p>With his back against the bed, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down his breath. As Junhee lifted his body again, pressing against him, the youngest become aware of two things: one, the eldest finally got rid of the underwear, and two, he was still hard and completely ready to <em>start.</em></p><p>He moaned with just thinking of that, but then this sound being followed by many others when Junhee took his lips in a kiss and started to rock his hips against his’. He shuddered every time the hard dick of the eldest slid pressing against his own — half-hard thanks to the recent orgasm.</p><p>Again, Park was laying down the basis. Investing like that against him, as much to make him hard again as much to get some friction for himself. It was a win-win situation.</p><p>Ah, but the youngest <em>loved </em>to do that. It was one of their intimate moments that he loved the most. Always, when they were out or when they would have no time and for some motive, they would give each other a proud erection that they needed to solve immediately, they would end like that: their pants down just enough to free their dicks out, then his hips pressed together as they rocked against each other.</p><p>But, there, at this moment when there was nothing to stop them, the feeling was even better.</p><p>Not that later after, Yuchan was ready to go again. Junhee panted against his mouth, his hips moving restless — not even stopping for a second. Both sighed, their foreheads pressed together as the two of them looked down to the same spot — where they rocked against each other, their penises completely erect sliding together, throbbing and dripping pre-cum, the heads painfully red with how aroused both of them are — begging for more.</p><p>“Hyung,” he mumbled, his voice throatier than normal. Junhee looked at him, receiving a little smile back, as he stroked his arm and said: “Go ahead.”</p><p>Nodding, the oldest one pulled away, kneeling on the bed. Both looked down as Junhee align himself and slowly slid inside. Yuchan trembled, throwing his head back, his hands gripping hard on the sheets. Right after, the body of his boyfriend was pressed above him again. Immediately, he wrapped his arms and legs around him, feeling <em>all</em> of him.</p><p>Park sighed, brushing his lips all over the sides of the face and neck of the youngest, as his fingers slid up and down at his thigh, hip, and waist — movements to soothe him, waiting for him to get used to the feeling to be filled after some time, exactly how he needed earlier. Muffling a moan, Yuchan shook his head slightly, a little sign that he was ready, and then his boyfriend started to move.</p><p>It was slow at first, extremely careful — almost too much for Kang’s liking, but he didn’t dare to complain, he <em>couldn’t </em>complain. Not with Junhee above him, panting at his ear as he moved and principally not when he could feel him that way, sliding out just to push inside once again — so slowly, that was almost torture, and he could feel every inch of his length inside him.</p><p>He moaned out of breath, pressing his fingers at the eldest’s nape and pushed his hip against him. Junhee snorted, then speeded up suddenly — now doing exactly what Yuchan wanted. In ecstasy, he arched his back, not being able to close his mouth as the pleasure waves hit him out of a sudden.</p><p>Park propped on his elbows and watched him, holding his lip between his teeth as he kept moving, completely satisfied with the way the younger one reacted at each thrust. He couldn’t hold back the curse that slid out of his tongue at the moment Chan shut his eyes open and looked directly at him, mainly when he made a specially louder noise in reflex to a particular thrust.</p><p>Yuchan trembled, moaning uncontrollably at the moment the eldest repositioned himself in a new angle and started pound hard at his prostate, instantly forgetting about anything else than that feeling. He squirmed, somehow wanting more. And he asked for that, his request being immediately granted.</p><p>Junhee slid out and sat up, the youngest letting him go and place himself on his knees. Without words, the eldest pointed to the pillow, and he handed him right after, lifting his hips in favor of Park to place it under him. His hands grabbed his hips, sliding them to his skin as he looked at him almost like he was mesmerized.</p><p>Yuchan moaned from the back of his throat with that look.</p><p>His hands went down, caressing the inside of his thighs, and then pushed his legs, tearing them away even more. Looking up one last time, he slid back inside, starting to move right after — so furiously that Kang fell apart completely, his head threw back and his hands closing fist at anything he could reach.</p><p>Junhee growled with each sound escaping out of the mouth of his boyfriend, his eyes fixed where his dick disappeared inside him. He was driving him insane. Acting like a damn brat whenever he wanted, just to get to receive whatever he wanted. When he looked up, he marveled at how he had his eyes closed, the neck exposed in a total display, the lips red and half-open — letting out all those damn noises that filled up the room, perfectly coming with the sound of skin hitting against the skin.</p><p>At a glance, he was leaning above him once again, his lips crashing against that mouth and muffling all these sounds. Yuchan grabbed his nape and reciprocated the intense kiss, small tears filling up his eyes with that feeling — the feeling of having Junhee <em>there.</em></p><p>“It’s that enough for you?”, he panted, parting their lips and pressing his own against the boy’s ear. Yuchan just nodded, not being able to start any phrase, but a small ‘hyung’ coming out of his lips as a moan, “Say my name,” he asked, sounding almost like a demand with the intensity of everything.</p><p>“What?”, he asked, barely being able to talk.</p><p>“Say my name,” he repeated, making use of a softer tone and slowing down his movements to look at the youngest, “Please,” Yuchan blinked slightly surprised, but nodded pulling him to a kiss as Junhee went back to pound into rougher.</p><p>Both moaned into the kiss, Park pressing down harder his body against him, trying to make him stop to slide up on the sheets with each thrust. When his lungs begged for air, Junhee pulled away and buried his face in his neck again, speeding up the movements even more.</p><p>“Hyung- Jun- Junhee- I- Fuck,” Yuchan barely could say something consistent, his brain not working and his words being cut by the pleasure.</p><p>He didn’t really need to finish saying something to make the eldest understand, not when his moans become louder and his trembles even more frequent. Junhee pulled his lobe between his teeth and took one of his hands out of the mattress to slid it down, wrapping his fingers around the younger one penis and starting to jerk him off — synchronizing the movements with the thrusts.</p><p>It didn’t take long for to him come, his cum coating his boyfriend’s hand and their stomachs. Shuddering, he wrapped his legs and arms around Junhee — inciting him to keep going. The eldest didn’t stop, taking his lips as he went on for his own relief. What didn’t take long to hit him, so hard as the other orgasms, he had earlier.</p><p>His arms gave up right after, his body falling completely on the younger. Breathless, both stayed still, trying to still down their breaths. One of Yuchan’s hands let his back, going down and getting rid of the pillow under him. Before he went back to place it at his lower back, where he caressed slowly.</p><p>“Hyung,” he called, receiving a growl as a sign he was heard, “You like it when I call you by the name?”, a shiver rand up his spine of the eldest with the joyful tone of the youngest.</p><p>“Yes,” he mumbled, “I like it too much,” he reaffirmed, placing a kiss at the base of the neck of Kang’s.</p><p>“But I like to call you hyung,” he whined. It was the truth, but his teasing tone showing that he wouldn’t mind calling Junhee by the name if he asked for it.</p><p>“I know.” Brushing his nose at his neck, he breathed in, and again he noticed, <em>how much he had missed him. </em>“That’s why I never asked you to stop.”</p><p>“But… You really do like it when I call you by the first name?”, he asked, after some seconds in silence.</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied, laughing, “Don’t you?”</p><p>“I do like it,” he said, also laughing, “It doesn’t matter <em>how</em> you say it, I like it.” Junhee just hummed in agreement, distracting himself as he kissed each inch of the neck of the youngest. “Mainly, when you <em>moan </em>it.” He laughed out loud as he heard him.</p><p>“<em>How</em>, exactly?”, he made a point of lowing his voice, making it the most teasing possible.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” he gasped, “I liked it when you are <em>begging </em>for more as much I liked it when you are just growling when <em>it’s me </em>begging for more,” Junhee growled with the words, then lifting his body and looking at his boyfriend, that gazed back at him with a happy sparkle on his eyes. The eldest huffed at how annoyingly satisfied he looked.</p><p>“You’re impossible,” he mumbled, before sliding out, causing both to moan with the sudden loss of contact. Yuchan whined as he felt the older one’s cum roll down out of him as Junhee watched the white fluid slowly falling to the sheets. <em>The damn sheets. </em>“We need to clean.”</p><p>“Honestly, I’m not going to take another shower.” Junhee laughed, his eyes sparkling as he watched his boyfriend.</p><p>“I thought that I heard you saying that you would wash the sheets with your own hands,” he hummed, receiving a grumble as an answer.</p><p>“I take it back.” The eldest chortled and leaned down, putting a kiss on Yuchan’s cheek.</p><p>“I’ll grab a towel.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the older made sure to clean up both of them — including the small stain on the sheet — he came back to the bed and flopped down on the mattress, beside his boyfriend. Yuchan immediately leaned closer, cuddling against him.</p><p>“Jun.” A shiver ran through his body as he heard him call him by the nickname.</p><p>“Um?” Yuchan sighed, feeling Junhee’s fingers caressing his hair as his own fingers traced the muscles of the eldest’s abdomen.</p><p>“You won’t have to go far away that soon, will you?” He went tense at the moment the question sounded, his heart breaking at <em>how </em>he had talked. Sighing, he let go of Yuchan’s hair to wrap his body inside his arms.</p><p>“I don’t know and that’s why I can’t promise you that.” The little sound that he made and the way he pulled away of his arms, broke Junhee’s heart. Kang propped on his elbow and opened his hand at the chest of his boyfriend, a little pout appearing at his lips when he said:</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m used to that.” A small grin at his lips, and then he strayed away, laying with his back facing Park. The eldest widened his eyes slightly, staring at the bare back of Yuchan for a while, waiting for him to say something else. But nothing came even after long minutes.</p><p>“Channie…” He got closer, sliding a hand to Kang’s waist as he went even closer, kissing the base of his neck as he said with the lips against the skin: “I can try and talk to my boss and ask for a month’s break before the next trip, but I can’t take it longer.”</p><p>“You don’t need to, hyung,” he said back right after, straying sway of Junhee’s touch. “It’s your work, I don’t have to complain about it.” Again, the eldest got himself falling in silence in surprise.</p><p>Slowly, he lifted his hand and put it at Yuchan’s shoulder, pushing slightly as he asked:</p><p>“Look at me.” The youngest just made a painful noise in deny. “Look at me,” he repeated, his tone firmer, “Please.” Kang didn’t move. “Channie…”, he sighed the voice breaking.</p><p>Yuchan then turned around, looking at him. The eldest sighed as he saw the watery eyes of the youngest, almost letting the tears out. Junhee leaned closer, even more, getting back to place his hand at his waist, making him face him completely.</p><p>“What’s the problem?”, he inquired, saying it in the softer tone possible. Yuchan swallowed hard and shook his head, trying to turn around again, but the eldest hold him in place. He tried again, then Junhee just let go of him, letting him turn his face and stray away from his touch again. “Chan-”</p><p>“We can talk about it tomorrow,” he interrupted him.</p><p>“No, we can’t.”</p><p>“<em>Hyung, please</em>,” he nearly begged, the way his voice sounded making the eldest’s chest ache.</p><p>“Fine,” he gave in, moving away from him and laying at the other side of the bed, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend as he heard his sniffs. Everything that he wanted was getting closer to him and comfort him, but he didn’t, because he was too afraid that he was going to stray away again. “Can I…?”, he wasn’t able to finish talking, just stretching out his arm and brushing his fingers at the younger’s bare back.</p><p>Yuchan shivered, but nodded, agreeing.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Junhee breathed in relief and got closer, wrapping his arms around the youngest. Pulling the blankets back up, the eldest make himself comfortable at Yuchan’s back, keeping him so close that the chest of the younger ached — upset with himself because he wasn’t even able to let Park get inside of his confused thoughts and organize them patiently, as he always does — without minding that maybe he would have to do it again.</p><p>Like that, the two of them fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Yuchan wasn’t at the bed when the eldest woke up and at the moment he left the bedroom, he started searching after him to find him shoved inside his small office — practically buried within books, notebooks, and several papers. Junhee decided to not bother him, just watching him bobbing his head with the soft background music sounding through the room. Then, he left, leaving him alone.</p><p>The hours were spent like this. The youngest didn’t get out of the minuscule office and Junhee didn’t dare to step on his space, mainly after the last night — the way that Kang has acted driving him insane. The only time he passed the door was to hand Yuchan a tray filled up with the brunch he had cooked, receiving just a small ‘thanks’ back.</p><p>Junhee sighed frustrated, wanting to talk with the youngest about, whatever it was, that was haunting his mind. But he needed to be at the work within two hours. Then, he went to the bathroom — taking a shower being the first step to be ready. Park took the same time as always at the shower, and when he left, he saw the bed made and the sheets changed, out of the room he could hear the washer on — Yuchan kept his words after all.</p><p>When he was almost ready, was when the youngest appeared in the bedroom and got closer, stopping some steps away and looking him through the mirror as he said:</p><p>“I’m sorry about yesterday.” The words seemed to slide easily, like if Kang had thought about it too many times before he really went for it. Junhee just nodded, keeping himself in silence, knowing too well that there was more, and he was completely disposed to hear him. “It’s just that… I barely see you lately. I’m kinda stressed too and I ended up overreacting. I’m sorry,” his voice becomes lower, “I’m sorry for making you worried about my bullshit. You were tired, you’ve had just arrived from a trip and I…  I… I’m sorry, hyung.”</p><p>“It isn’t bullshit,” Junhee murmured, looking at the youngest through the mirror. “How you feel, isn’t bullshit.” Through the mirror, he could see the watery eyes of the taller. “I’m gonna hear you about anything, even if it seems silly to you, they are important. Chan-ah, I’ve already told you that I don’t care to hear each of your worries. They are important, every single one of them,” he swallowed hard, looking down to his hands, his own eyes watering right now, “I’m just- Don’t push me away, please.” Junhee looked up through his lashes and saw the youngest nodding. “Come here,” he asked, barely more than a whisper.</p><p>Seconds later, Yuchan’s arms were around him, holding him close. The youngest buried his face at his neck, placing a small kiss at his skin, as he whispered:</p><p>“I love you.” Every inch of Junhee’s skin shivered with the words.</p><p>“I love you too, Channie,” he said in the same tone, receiving another kiss at his neck before Yuchan pulled away and sat on the bed to watch him as he finished getting ready for work.</p><p>“You really need to go today?”, he asked, his eyes fixed at each movement of his boyfriend.</p><p>“I do,” he mumbled, as he finished adjusting the watch on his wrist, “I made sure that the meeting with that jerk would be scheduled for tonight. Then he would be waiting for the whole day and I could be there.”</p><p>The youngest nodded, biting on his lips, hesitating as he asked:</p><p>“Is he going to be fired?” Junhee stopped when he heard the slight tone of worry in his boyfriend’s voice.</p><p>“Probably,” he replied, looking at him through the mirror, “The chances are pretty good, since he harassed a senior,” again, that little doubt frowning his expression, “What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“He wasn’t drunk, was he?” It was not a question exactly; he just needed confirmation for what he already knew. Junhee shook his head.</p><p>“We need to keep our eyes on the behavior of our employees in and out of the company, a stumble, and our image is ruined. And, we can’t risk everything because of someone who can’t keep his hands to himself.” Slowly, the anger filled him up, as he remembered what happened last night.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” when Yuchan talked again, he was behind him. He got closer and leaned on the dressing table, right beside him. Leaning down, the tallest put a kiss on his temple. “Here. I was going to give you on your birthday, but since you won’t be here…” Junhee looked at the velvet box the youngest place in front of him.</p><p>“What’s this?”, he asked, his fingers tracing the velvet.</p><p>“Open and you’ll see,” he whispered, getting away from the dressing table a taking a place behind him, putting his hands on his hips.</p><p>Junhee opened the box carefully. Inside it, he found a necklace with a thin chain, the pendant easily the most beautiful thing that he’s had ever seen — it was a ‘J’ in cursive, ending in a red rose at the tip</p><p>“I have the pair,” he mumbled, outstretching his arm to let his boyfriend see the bracelet at his wrist, the pendant a couple of Junhee’s. The only difference being that the youngest’s had a ‘Y’ and ended in a sunflower, but both had the same design, “I drew them,” he told, “And then I searched for a place that could bring them to life. You like it?” The eldest just nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. When he put himself together, he asked:</p><p>“Why it’s yours a bracelet?” Yuchan laughed, not expecting that question.</p><p>“I have the chain for the necklace too, you can trade for the bracelet when you want it, the chain is in the box.” Junhee smiled and snapped a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Can you help me?”, he inquired, taking the necklace out of the box and putting it at Yuchan’s hand, the youngest looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“You’re going to use it today?” Junhee smiled and nodded. “But you need to put on the tie, it won’t show.”</p><p>“It doesn’t need to,” he denied, “I just want to have it with me.” Yuchan nodded and did what he asked, both watching through the mirror the pendant settling smoothly a little below Junhee’s collarbones. “It’s beautiful,” he mumbled, turning around to look at the younger’s eyes.</p><p>“Yeah,” he agreed, leaning down to kiss the exposed skin of Park, right beside the pendant. The eldest sighed with the touch, enlacing his fingers at Yuchan’s hair.</p><p>“Thanks,” he whispered, his voice slightly overcome, because, for some reason, he was feeling emotional at the moment.</p><p>“You aren’t crying, are you?”, Yuchan inquired, lifting his face of the eldest’s chest to look at him.</p><p>“You have a problem with that if I am?”</p><p>The youngest chortled and shook his head, pulling him into a kiss. Junhee sighed as he kissed him back, his chest heating up with the feeling. With the feeling of <em>finally being home.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, again!<br/>So, what do you guys think?<br/>Please I would like a lot to see come comments!<br/>I'm new here at AO3, so I really don't know how it works, but I'm trying my best.<br/>I think soon I'll be posting the story I talked about at the beggining, that's it's also a Junchan story.<br/>Besides that one, I was thinking of maybe creating a series out of this oneshot, explore this little universe of Junchan as a couple a little more. I think it'll be fun! What do you guys think?<br/>Anyway, I hope you like it!<br/>Ps: About the tags, I have no idea how to manage it. So, if you guys think that I have to add somenthing, please let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>